Blood Soaked Rain
by k4tzm4n
Summary: Volume 1 of a dark, gritty and action packed story featuring the most violent street level characters in the Marvel Universe.


**Volume 1:**  
Bullseye: Daggers & Claws

_Issue 1:_

Bullseye pushes open the large, double doors and walks into the extravagant office. He approaches a desk and knocks on it.

"You wanted to see me?" He says as a large chair spins around and Kingpin is in it, holding a folder.

"Yes, yes, my dear Bullseye. It appears I have a chore for you...If of course... you're interested..."

Bullseye laughs. "Why wouldn't I be? Give it here." Kingpin smirks and hands him the folder. Bullseye flips through it.

"Well, this time I fear your target may in fact...Be out of your league. However, I have full faith in your capabilities and believe you should be able to find a way." Kingpin says as he holds his hands together. Bullseye gives a look of shock .

"Out of my league? Come on...You've gotta be kidding me. Hell, I'll find a way to take down Galactus." Bullseye states and Kingpin laughs.

"As you know, a terror has swept my lower gangs. While I don't care about their deaths, I do care that it's severely affecting my weapons trade, thus effecting part of my income. Please, go forth and remove this beast that's running wild in my city. Your reward will be $350,000."

"Ah, I've dealt with this type before...Yeah, should be no problem. Better get that check ready!" Bullseye says as he skims through the folder. He tosses it back on Kingpin's desk and leaves the room whistling. The folder falls open on his desk and has a picture of Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth.

Bullseye returns to a small, one room apartment that the Kingpin has provided. He sits in the middle of the dark room, illuminated by a small light hanging from the ceiling. All of the walls are lined with weaponry ranging from ninja stars to rocket launchers. He sits there, with a pile of newspaper articles scattered in front of him. All are articles about encounters with the man known as "Sabretooth".

"So...This guy's just a pissed off version of Wolverine? No prob..This should actually be fun." Bullseye says as he grabs a sniper rifle and slings it over his back, a pistol and straps it to his thigh, grabs a flash bang grenade, places a few ninja stars on his belt, and puts on a sai on each side of his hips. Bullseye throws on a trench coat, concealing the armory he's carrying and heads out the window and up the fire escape, to the roof.

He leaps around the rooftops and heads to an area where Kingpin's minions will have a drug trade. Bullseye stalks the rooftops for over an hour until he hears gun shots and screams of agony. He heads to the rooftop near the noise and looks down. He see's Sabretooth in the middle of roughly 20 gang members, slashing through them with ease. They're firing wildly, some shots hitting Sabretooth, most not. Blood and limbs are flying everywhere. Sabretooth stands over the piloe or torn apart men and blood and stares at one man left standing. The man drops his gun and puts his hands in the air.  
"PLEASE....PLEASE MAN! LOOK, I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! MONEY? WOMEN? NAMES? WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT MAN? PLEASE!"

"Scream for me..." Sabretooth says and stabs his claws into the mans stomach. The guy leans forward, screaming in pain and spitting up blood. Sabreooth holds him in the air and then violently rips him in half over his head.

"Holy....Damn, I gotta get some claws...This guys brutal...Shame I gotta kill him, we coulda been best buds!" Bullseye says tp himself as he takes off his coat, pulls his sniper rifle from his back and takes aim. He looks through his scope and the crossair is set directly on Sabretooth's forehead...

_Issue 2:_  
_Burnt Flesh_

Bullseye peers though his sniper rifle scope with his aim directly on Sabretooth's forehead. Suddenly Sabretooth sniffs the air and quickly turns his head upwards, now staring directly back at Bullseye. Before Sabretooth can move, Bullseye pulls the trigger and Sabretooth falls backwards to the ground.

"Hmm...That was a bit easy." Bullseye says to himself as he stands on the rooftop, holding the rifle.

***THUD!***  
The building shakes. Bullseye looks back down and see's Sabretooth viciously climbing up the side of the building, digging his claws into the cement and jumping from window to window. Bullseye whips out his pistol and takes aim. He see's a hole in Sabretooth's forehead from the sniper rifle bullet which reveals a shiny, silver skull.

"Awww what the f***! Nothing said he had freakin adamantium!" He says to himself as he begins to fire. Every bullet slams into Sabretooth, but he doesn't stop climing. He doesn't even make a noise from the pain, he just stares back at Bullseye, sending a chill down his spine. It doesn't show though, as Bullseye keeps firing into Sabretooth's arms and face, tearing away at his skin and staining the walls with blood. Bullseye he quickly runs away to the next rooftop.

Sabretooth lands on the roof with a final leap and see's Bullseye on the next one. He charges and Bullseye finishes off one last pistol clip into him, but Sabretooth is gets closer. He leaps accross the gap between the buildings at Bullseye. As a last resort, Bullseye quickly launches all of his throwing stars into Sabretooth. The stars slam into Sabretooth as he flies forward, landing on Bullseye. He stabs his left hand into Bullseye's shoulder, pinning him down. Bullseye yells in pain and fear fills his face.

"Bullseye, huh? I've heard of ya'. Worlds most dangerous assassin? heh...Don't seem like it..." Sabretooth says as he shows his sharp teeth. Sabretooth lifts his arm, ready to kill. Bullseye grabs a sai's from his hip and stabs it into Sabretooth's throat. Sabretooth gags and Bullseye rolls backwards, away from his grasp and quickly tosses his flashbang grenade directly at Sabretooths face. The explosion blinds and deafens Sabretooth. He flails widly in frustration until his senses are shortly restored. When he can see, Bullseye is gone. Sabretooth growls to himself, sniffs the air, and follows the trail.

_15 minutes later_

Sabretooth enters a a rundown apartment complex, goes up a few floors and stands in front of a door. Before entering, he looks down, noticing all of the throwing stars are still in him. He rips them all out, blood squirting out of each cut.

"Honey...I'M HOME!" He yells as he jumps through the door claws first, landing in the middle of the room. Directly in front of him is a target dummy, strapped with explosives.

"Awww fu-" Sabretooth mutters before the explosions go off, collapsing a section of the room on him. Sabretooth crawls out of the rubble and rests on the ground. Shards of metal and wood are sticking out all over his body and a good deal of skin is completely blown off. He begins to lift himself up, facing the doorway. Suddenly, he see's Bullseye standing in the doorway, completely armed. He's holding two machine guns, a shotgun and rocket launcher on his back, various grenades and melee weapons on his belt and a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome home, p**** cat." Bullseye says and then laughs to himself. Sabretooth growls and slowly rises to his feet. Sabretooth lunges forward at Bullseye. Bullseye begins to unload the two heavy machine guns into Sabretooth, which sends him slamming back to the ground. Bullseye laughs while shooting both heavy guns into Sabretooth, round after round of high caliber bullets ripping apart his flesh and muscle while blood splatters around him. Bullseye continues to shoot and laugh for a solid minute, until the sound of clicking comes from both guns, out of ammo. Smoke projects from the barrels, both guns nearly overheated from shooting so much. Bullseye looks down at Sabretooth. His body is completely devastated as he lays there, lifeless.

"Good luck healin' from that, b****." Bullseye says in a spiteful tone. He walks over and kicks the Sabretooth in the head.  
Suddenly, Sabretooth's arm swipes at Bullseyes stomach, slashing it. He yells in shock and falls backwards. He gets up, holding his stomach and see's Sabretooth rising to his feet, muscles, and skin regrowing all over his body.

"What the f***, man! See, now you're just being obnoxious!" Bullseye yells at him. Sabretooth smiles.

"Better people have tried...and failed. Now let's see if you can heal..." Sabretooth says in a low and intimidating voice. Bullseye quickly equips and aims his shotgun as Sabretooth lunges at him. Bullseye gets off one shot into Sabretooths stomach, blood flying everywhere from the close range impact, but not nearly enough to stop him. Sabretooth slashes at Bullseye's face and he ducks it by less than an inch. Bullseye hits Sabretooth in the face with the butt of the shotgun and his face barely moves from the impact.

"Was that supposed to hurt, shrimp?" Sabretooth says, as he looks down at Bullseye.

"Woulda been nice... But it was a damn good distraction..." Bullseye says.  
A click noise goes off and an incendiary grenade detonates was placed on Sabretooth's back. His entire backside is englufed by flames. Sabretooth screams and flails for a second before being shot point blank in chest with a shotgun. The blast knocks him back only a bit, but enough so he loses balance and falls over, while still on fire. Bullseye runs away, and out of the building. He goes about 50 feet in front of the main entrance outside and faces it. He rapidlyputs together the rocket launcher and takes aim at the main door.  
"Heal this." He says as he fires right as a now completely burned and bloodied Sabretooth runs out the front. The explosion hits right under his feet and collapses the entrance on him. Bullseye drops the rocket launcher, grabbing his shoulder and stomach in pain, both which are still bleeding from Sabretooth's assault. He then throws a bunch of explosive grenades into the rubble where Sabretooth is.

"Better safe than sorry....." Bullseye says as he walks away and the massive explosive behind him collapses the entire building.

_3 hours later_

Bullseye enters Kingpins office.

"Ya know, the kitty actually had me doubting myself for a' bit...So, where's my check, big man?" He says with pride.

"Hmmm...I'm impressed. Very well done Lester." Kingpin says back, overlooking the view of the city.

"I told you not to call me that....My money, please." Bullseye says in an irritated tone.

"Yes, yes of course, here you go." Kingpin says as he hands Bullseye the check and Bullseye places it in a pocket. Kingpin and Bullseye both turn around and stare at the door as they hear a man scream.

**SMASH**

A guard missing his arms breaks through the doors and lands face first on the marble floor, smearing blood stains. Sabretooth walks in, his skin still recovering from the damage.

"Hey there fat man...Heh heh, I'm gonna enjoy this one..." Sabretooth says as he smirks.

_Issue 3  
Fall of Kings_

Sabreooth stands there, ready to lunge as Kingpin appears calm and confident behind his desk.

"Now surely Mr. Creed, I could use a man with your talents. I could offer you around fifty thousand per target. However I must ask. Why were you targeting my gangs or were the events random acts of violence?"  
Creed laughs out loud.

"Fifty thousand for a kill, huh? It's a shame I'm only gettin forty five for killin ya..." He retorts.

Kingpin gives a confused look.  
"Well, now you have me intrigued Mr. Creed. It appears those werent random acts of violence at all...But instead a means to have someone lead you to me...Well done. However, you never kill your target in his own home... That's just disrespectful." The Kingpin says as he looks down at his desk. He presses a button and a part of his desk opens up, revealing a large machine gun. Creed launches forward as Kingpin picks up the gun. Bullseye dives out his way and Sabretooth slashes the gun in half with amazing speed. He tries to slash Kingpin in the face, but Kingpin grabs his hand in mid-air. Sabretooth tries to slash with the other arm but Kingpin grabs that as well. Both arms are now locked while the struggle

"Mr. Creed" Kingpin says, struggling to hold Sabretooth in place.  
"The offer still stands...You can-" Kingpin says before being interrupted as Sabretooth bites into the Kingpin's wrist, shooting blood out of the wound. He yells and releases his grip.

Sabretooth is about to strike when suddenly a pencil flies into his jugular. He coughs a few times, then rips it out. He turns around, only to see Bullseye holding two sai's.

"Here kitty, kitty." Bullseye says while smirking.  
Sabretooth is prepares to lunge when Kingpin grabs him from behind and restrains him, squeezing with all of his might. Bullseye runs up and begins to stab Sabretooth over and over in his stomach and chest.  
"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Bullseye yells over and over while stabbing in a mad rage.  
Sabretooth launches his head backwards, headbutting Kingpins face, smashing his nose. Kingpin grabs his nose and yells. Bullseye lunges at Creed, both arms forward, trying to stab with his sai's. Sabretooth slashes both of them in half and grabs Bullseye by the throat mid-air. Sabretooth them lifts him up with one hand, choking him. Bullseye struggles, trying to remove Creed's grip but he can't. Bullseye kicks Sabretooth in the face and stomach, but nothing phases Creed. Creed laughs to himself and slashes Bullseye violently across the chest while holding him. Bullseye screams as his blood splatters all over the floor. His body goes limp and Creed laughs again as he throws Bullseye's body violently to the side. Bullseye slams into the wall and falls onto the floor.

Creed turns around and keeps his eye on Kingpin. Kingpin has one hand on his wrist which is still bleeding, and the other holding his broken, bloody nose. Sabretooth smiles and walks forward, approaching Wilson Fisk.  
"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME! YOU CANT KILL ME!" Kingpin yells. He takes swings at Sabretooth, but he ducks and dodges all of them.

"Here, I'll letya have one." Sabretooth says as he points to his chin.  
Kingpin punches Sabretooth directly in the face, as hard as we can. His fist shatters against the adamantium skull and he yells in pain.

"An' people think I'm an idiot..." Sabretooth says to himself.  
Sabretooth jumps forward and with one motion, slashes through the Kingpins throat. Kingpin gasps and stumbles around with blood from his wrist and nose shooting everwhere. Creed watches and Kingpin falls to his knees and then slams face first into the floor. The room shakes from the impact. Kingpin lays face down in a pool of his own blood.  
Creed turns around, only to see Bullseye is gone.

He makes his way to the roof, and leaves, jumping rooftop to rooftop. Bullseye is standing on a roof a block away, watching Sabretooth and holding his check from the Kingpin.

"You just lucked out Daredevil....You're no longer number one on my list..." Bullseye says as he watches Sabretooth.


End file.
